1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement on eyeglasses, more particularly one, which have spring-biased elements capable of snapping onto front protruding portions of the temples and holding the temples in position when the temples are pivoted to the not-in-use position, and when the temples are pivoted to the in-use position.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Spring-biased temples of eyeglasses are available, which make the eyeglasses more comfortable to wear. A conventional eyeglasses temple includes a supporting part, a sleeve, a spring, and a confining block, and it has the following disadvantages: The spring is prone to pinch and hurt the wearer's skin. There is no position maintaining means for holding the temples in position after the eyeglasses are moved to their in-use position and folded one. Consequently, the temples are prone to shake, and will occupy more space when the eyeglasses aren't in use.